Wii Remote
.]] The Wii Remote is the controler for the Wii console. Sometimes, it is called "Wii-mote" by fans. The controller is very innovative and has features unpresent in past video game controlers. The most notable feature of the Wii's remote control is it's motion sensing ability. You are able to do multiple things with this remote, including swing it, aim, pull back, use it as a steering wheel, and much more. It also has two seperate controls, the main one or the one that is usualy displayed, resembles a standard telivision remote control, and the second unit, title the nunchuck expansion, allows the player to have more gameplay abilities. Some games require the nunchuck expansion, which is possibly why it came free with the console. Much like the Wii remote, the nunchuck can also has motion sensing controls as well. Buttons The following will explain the buttons on both the Wii's remote and the nunchuck expansion. First off is the Wii remote, this unique controller has a total of nine buttons, five of which are actully used in gameplay (though most of the time, you will just use three of the buttons - The d-pad, the B button, and the A button, there's the home button, the 1 and 2 buttons, the Wii-mote also has a built in power button for turning the system on and off, and there's also the plus and minus buttons.)The next is the nunchuck controller, which has the joystick and a Z button in back. It has a c button above the Z button that is used in certain games. Add-ons The Wii Remote has many add on accessories that range from steering wheels to expansions that give the controller better control. *Wii Wheel - This accessory came packaged with Mario Kart Wii. The Wii Remote would be placed in the center. *Wii MotionPlus - An accessory that comes packaged with Wii Sports Resort, you place this on the bottom of the Wii Remote to allow it for 1:1 control. *Wii Zapper - Comes included with Link's Crossbow Training, thouch can be used for various different games. *Classic Controller- an attachment for the Remote designed to be compatible with all Virtual Console games. Features a design much like the SNES and Sega Genesis controllers, with analog sticks for N64 games. *Classic Controller Pro- an upcoming variant of the Classic Controller. The cord will move from the bottom to the top of the controller, and grips will be added. *Shaft- a third-party accessory designed with an arcade joystick and two buttons, designed to play arcade ports as was initially intended Wiimote The name Wiimote has been used since the console's name change was announced. Recently, however, a gaming company not affiliated in anyway with Nintendo copyrighted the word "Weemote", and threatened to sue gaming site NSCX for using the term Wiimote. Not wanting to be dragged into legal action, the company supposedly took an hour of their time and removed every instance of the word on their website so as not to confuse the reader, stating that while they're doing this, they still think it's a "bit of a stretch". Category:Wii Category:Accessories Category:Controllers